The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Freestyle Pink. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of a seed parent 1577-4 and the pollen parent, an ivy geranium known as Salmon Queen, a non-patented variety.
Freestyle Pink is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new ivy geranium cultivars with pink colored flowers, semi-double flower from, mid-green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1990 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a 4 year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.